


Lost Girl

by KatherinesElena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missing Persons, Naive Wendy Darling, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father, Peter Pan is the Dark One, Tags May Change, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinesElena/pseuds/KatherinesElena
Summary: Wendy's life was full of love and happiness until her little brothers, John and Michael, went missing on her watch. Since that night, Wendy's father hasn't been the same. He blamed her for the boys' disappearance. He grew colder and increasingly more hateful each day to the point Wendy began to fear for her own life. Wendy was instructed by her mother to never use magic even when she was desperate but Wendy didn't care. She just had to get out of there. Little did she know, summoning Peter Pan was a huge mistake. By the time she realises the amount of trouble she's in, it's far too late to go back. Since Wendy can't change her situation, she makes it her goal to change Peter. Will she change him for the better? Or will he change her for the worse?





	Lost Girl

Wendy's life was full of love and happiness until her little brothers, John and Michael, went missing on her watch. It happened on an early Saturday evening. Their parents were out at a friend's dinner party so Wendy and the boys decided to play hide and seek. However, Wendy couldn't find her brothers anywhere. Usually, within five minutes she would hear them quietly giggling which would instantly give away their hiding spots. Fifteen minutes passed of Wendy frantically searching the entire house, even going into the dark damp basement she was afraid of, but they were gone. After that night, Wendy's father hadn't been the same. He blamed her for the boys' disappearance. He grew colder and his hatred for Wendy increased every day to the point Wendy began to fear for her own life. From a very young age, Wendy was instructed by her mother to never use magic even when she was desperate, but Wendy didn't care. She just had to get out of there and her mother wouldn't listen to her.

After hours of reading through old books at the Library, Wendy finally found a spell. A summoning spell. The book told of a place called 'Neverland' where lonely, lost, unloved children went. It was a place where they never had to have any responsibilities and could be free and happy. This place sounded like paradise to Wendy. Never in a hundred years would she have guessed that it was the exact opposite. The spell was simple. All you needed to do was chant the spell three times in a row in a room with an open window and the shadow of a boy would appear. This shadow was the one who took people to Neverland. Wendy peered around to make sure nobody was watching, then she tore out the page with the spell, crumpled it up, shoved it in her pocket and left the library. By the time Wendy got home, it was just getting dark and her mother was laying the table ready for dinner. Thankfully her father was staying at work later tonight, Wendy didn't know if she could bear facing him, especially since he would be grumpy from a long shift. Finally, once the quiet dinner was finished and Wendy was excused, she told her mother she was tired and was going to go to bed earlier than usual.

Wendy shut herself in her bedroom with a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, she thought and pulled the worn out piece of paper from her pocket to make sure it was still clear enough for her to read. Luckily it was still as clear as it was when she read it in the book. Wendy lit the candle beside her bed so she could see better. Although this spell was simple, she didn't want to risk messing it up. This could be her only opportunity to get out of here for good, after all. Wendy took another quick glance at the spell again and realised she forgot to open the window. Once Wendy opened the window she was finally ready. Before she began the spell, she stopped for a moment to think. What if this was a terrible mistake? What about mother? What if one day John and Michael came back? Would that be a good enough reason to stay? Wendy knew it was highly unlikely she would see them again. As for her mother, Wendy knew she would understand one day. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Finally, Wendy had made her decision. She was leaving, She had to. Even if the spell didn't work she knew she would have to find another way. Wendy took a deep breath and held up the piece of paper to the candlelight. She whispered the spell in the hopes that her mother wouldn't hear her. Once she finished chanting the spell once, she did it two more times, which was exactly what the instructions told her to do. Wendy wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe something creepy like the candle blowing out on its own or a large gust of wind... but nothing happened. Wendy felt her heart sink. Of course, it was too good to be true. A magical world where children could do whatever they want with no consequences? Wendy felt stupid to even consider it might be real. In a moment of frustration, Wendy ripped the spell to pieces and threw it into the fireplace in her bedroom. She sat cross-legged on her bed with her head in her hands. _What can I do now? I have nowhere to go._ Tears welled up in Wendy's eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"Not going to have another go?" A boy's voice echoed throughout the room. Wendy jumped up from her bed in fear.

"W-who was that?" Wendy called out and gasped when she saw a silhouette standing at her window. It was a boy. He tilted his head, seemingly with curiosity but it was too dark for Wendy to see his face. "Are... are you the shadow?"

"There is no shadow... just me. No one has used that spell in a hundred years. Why have you summoned me?" he asked and Wendy could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I'm Wendy... I cast that spell because I'm sick of living here. My father hates me, it's a long story but I have to get out of here, I'm scared of him," Wendy told him and he suddenly appeared a few feet in front of her and she could now see his face properly. He had light brown hair which was ruffled to one side and green eyes that glowed ever so slightly in the candle-light. Suddenly, he placed his right hand on her upper arm and the temperature of the room dropped dramatically, causing Wendy to shiver.

"I can feel your pain and loss. You had two brothers who went missing because of you and your father has hated you ever since. You would fit in very well in Neverland," he chuckled lightly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Wendy snaps defensively, "they just disappeared, I couldn't have known!"

"Really? Deep down you don't believe that. You have so much regret and self-loathing inside of you, Wendy," he pointed out.

"Stop it! This isn't why I brought you here. You said something about Neverland, can you take me there?" Wendy asked and suddenly began to have hope again.

"Of course I can but why would you want to go to a place like that anyway?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The book described it as a paradise for lost children, it sounds like heaven to me," Wendy explains and the boy scoffed with an amused smirk on his lips. "What's funny?"

"Nothing... I will bring you to Neverland. Here, take my hand. It's your chance at a better life," he offered and Wendy placed her hand on his.

"Wait, if you're not the shadow then who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm Peter... Peter Pan," and with that, a cloud of thick black smoke shot up and consumed them both for a moment, but when the smoke cleared, Wendy looked around to find herself in a beautiful, luscious green jungle.

She smiled excitedly.

Neverland!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry if this part was a bit slow or short, the next one will be up (hopefully) tonight! :) please give me some feedback even if it's constructive criticism, it will be much appreciated. if you want to make a suggestion for this story then do that too I might use your idea


End file.
